


Elsa’s Frozen Door

by RawToast_07



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07
Summary: After the king and queen die, Elsa realizes that she can tell her sister what happened. This time, Elsa is more confident in her powers and being able to control them.When the opportunity arises, will Elsa let Anna in? Or will the door stay shut forever?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa
Kudos: 18





	1. One Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is kinda my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is much appreciated! I hope you like it! :3

Enter: One Last Chance

Okay. One last time. After this, I don’t think I can keep doing it. 

—Knock-knock-knock knock-knock—

Please Elsa. Just let me in. I’m not going to hurt you. 

“*sigh* (conceal, don’t feel...)”

I’m right here. Please, Elsa, this is my last chance. Mother and Father are gone. I need you. 

“...”

“Elsa...?”

“...Yes?”

“*gasp*...(ohmygoshohmygosh) H-Hey!”

“Anna...?” She sounds different...I can’t quite place it.

Don’t shut me out Elsa, I’m right here. “...yes?”

“Come in.”

What. D-Did she just-

*click!*

The door eased open. On the other side, I found the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life. Elsa. My sister. S-She didn’t shut me out...

“Hi...”

I walk into the room. The door closes and locks behind me. I spin around looking at a room I haven’t seen in years. 

“...Uhm...Hello?”

Everything is so clean, it almost glistens like ice. The windows are open as a cool breeze flows into the room. 

“Uh...Earth to Anna? Hello?”

I turn back around to look at my sister. She’s so different. Stunning, like a water crane. She’s taller than me, and a bit paler too. She has a thin dusting of freckles that you can just barely make out. And her eyes, wow... like the coldest river flowing on the tallest mountain. Her gaze is piercing.  
She’s...beautiful. 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea...”  
She looked down and to the side. 

“N-No! Wait I just-“ I trail off. I can’t even talk to my own sister. 

“I- Anna.” Her tone seemed to get colder, but with out it losing any softness. “Do you want to talk?”

“I-Wha...Uh-Um..y-yeah. I-I do! Just give me a moment. I... sorry...” Wow! Way to go there pal! Might as well just slam that door in your own face while your at it!

-A moment later-

“So... Hi.” Her gaze was as curious as they come. A slight smile, hopeful eyes. 

“H-Hey..” Come on! I can do this! Just talk! Talk to the one person that you wanted to talk to for your entire life...

“Are you...okay?” Her face fell into a concerned glance. 

No. No I am not. “Yeah I’m fine.”

She seems apprehensive. Oh, why can’t I just talk?

“So I’m guessing your kinda jarred by me uhm... letting you in.”

“Uh, Yeah. That’s it. That’s the thing! Ya got me! Hahaha...”

“(What am I gonna do with you..?)...*sigh* Okay, so let’s sit down. I think I need to tell you something.”

“Um... Okay! I just want to say that I’m here for you. Like whatever you need...A-And...I uh-“  
Come on Anna! You were on a roll! You actually finished a coherent sentence!

“I know Anna. I know.” She grabbed a pillow and sat down on her bed. As she did her face calmed and she waited for me to start. 

“Well, hi Elsa. I...have so many questions... Where do I even start?..”

“How about, ‘Why did you shut yourself in this room for twelve years?’”

“Yeah that...” I think I’m getting my bearings. 

She bit her lower lip and looked straight into my eyes. I stare back absolutely dumbfounded. I don’t thing I’ve ever seen so much resolve or confidence in anyone ever...

“Okay Anna. I’ll tell you. B-But, just don’t freak out, okay?” She walked over to the window to shut it. I stood up with her. 

“I promise. And you know I never go back on those.”

“...I don’t think you really can keep that one.” She mumbled, probably hoping I did but also didn’t hear it. 

“I’m ready if you want to talk...”

“Okay. Here we go.” 

She slowly set the pillow down. She took off her gloves and showed me her hands. They were trembling. She took a deep breath and...


	2. Elsa Is Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is preparing for her debut. Will Anna accept her? Or will everything fall apart?

Enter: Elsa Is Ready

Mother is gone. Father is gone. They have been for months. I think... I can finally do it. I can finally set myself free from here. I can do it. I can talk to her. I can do it. I can do it. I. can. do. it. 

I cannot do this. 

I mean, what would she even say?! She’s gonna hate me. She’ll lock me in the dungeons. She’ll. She’ll... she’s going to be disgusted with me. I’m a monster. A freak. A disappointment. An ugly creature that deserves to rot down there. ...Maybe if I tell her, she can just kill me instead...

NO. no. No. Do NOT think like that Elsa. It’s gotten you nowhere. You have a safe way out. You can tell her. She will love you for who you are. She wants to talk to you. You can do this. I can do this. 

Yes. I can do this. 

And as if by pure luck, a familiar knocking pattern comes from the door. The door that I’ve shut in her face for so long. 

—Knock-knock-knock knock-knock—

The ice. I can feel it in my fingertips. It wants me to talk to her. To feel her. To love her. It’s slowly creeping towards the door. I can do this. 

Deep breath. *sigh* and out. 

(Conceal, don’t feel)

“Elsa...?”

“...Yes?” 

OH MY GODS I DID IT. I REALLY TALKED TO HER. KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING!

“*gasp*...(ohmygoshohmygosh)   
H-Hey!”

Oh Anna, always freaking out over the littlest things. 

“Anna...?” Just say it. Just SAY it. You can do this. I can do this!

“...yes?”

“Come in.”

And now just..!

*click!*

I stepped into view as she just gawked at me. Oh no, I think I’ve broken her...

//

“Okay Anna. I’ll tell you. B-But, just don’t freak out, okay?” 

Ooh, I should shut the window before she somehow comes to the conclusion that there’s snow in summer. 

“I promise. And you know I never go back on those.”

“...I don’t think you really can keep that one.” Oh I hope she heard that. But also really hope she didn’t...

“I’m ready if you want to talk...” 

Oh no Anna. This is going to be much better than talking. 

“Okay. Here we go.” 

I slowly let the ice flow through me. I ease the room temperature a bit. I’m just, trying to “keep cool” heh, she would like that one. 

“Um, is it getting colder in here? Isn’t it kinda supposed to be the other way around..?”

“You’ll figure it out Anna. Right about....”

I drop the temperature 30 degrees. “Now.”

“Wha- wh-why is i-it s-so c-c-cold-d?”

I’m getting cocky but I’ve gotta do this. 

“What? It’s not cold!” I say with my most convincing act yet. “Really it’s actually warm in here, I’m burning up.” I slide my sleeves up. 

“What?”

“What!?” I say, hopefully she gets I’m being sarcastic, although it actually isn’t that bad in here... it feels kind of nice... 

“Oh my gods. You. You’re doing this.”

I start wringing my hands. “Uhm, Yeah Anna. It’s me. And here.” I raise the temperature back up to where it normally is. 

“H-How did you...what...when did-... ugh.” She puts her face into her hands in frustration. So cute~

“I have something else. Just let me finish and again, please don’t freak out. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

I say that more to myself than to her. 

“So Anna, Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Huh..?”

Okay, cmon Olaf. You can come out now. I conjure up three snowballs and go to a drawer with sticks and coals and a carrot. I set his nose on his head and he opens his eyes. 

“Hi! I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!”

Anna’s face is complete and utter shock and amazement. Olaf runs over to Anna and hugs her. 

“Elsas told me a lot about you! Like how your nice, and sweet, and caring, and how you give her presents of me each year and she thought she’d give you one in return. Oh, I guess that’s me. Well anyways-“

“That’s okay Olaf I think it’s time to melt now.”

“Aww, okay bye!” And he’s gone. 

“He talks.”

“Yes.” That’s all I could manage. 

“He...hugged me.”

“Y-Yes. He is a... very good listener. I’m so sorry Anna. I just want to say I’m sorry. And I already know you hate me. So if you want to leave that’s fine... but since Mama and Papa are gone, I just thought I should tell you why I was locked in my room for so long.” She hates me. I shouldn’t have done this. Gods, just kill me now would you? I don’t deserve to talk to her. 

“Oh, Elsa... I... I wish you would have told me sooner.” Anna takes a few steps towards me. 

“What.” I take a few steps back. 

“Elsa... this... this is AMAZING!” She stops. 

“Huh...?” I take one more step and stop. 

“I-I can’t believe it! It’s like you can just create snow. And the room. This is so cool!” She’s actually interested... didn’t see that one coming. 

“I uh can do other things...as well”

“Oh my gods! Please show me!”

She actually wanted to see me do this. 

My sister really does love me.


	3. An Audience of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa shows off her powers, and tried to answer some questions. Is Anna ready to share Elsas burden?

Enter: An Audience of One 

“Please show me!”

Elsa if I had known, we could have been together for so much longer... I could have gotten to know you more. I just want to listen to you talk all day. You’re voice is...enamoring...

“O-Okay...” She hesitates. “So what would you like me to do..?” She seems like she doesn’t want to get to close to me. But maybe I can fix that. 

“Can you make the floor ice..? I know that’s kinda weird...” Please say yes!

“Uhm...Okay.” She steps forward as the ice spreads from her foot. This is amazing... and so beautiful. 

“Wow...”

“Heh yeah. I guess I’ve never really thought about having fun with my powers in a while.”

“What? Why?”

“Uh...” She started wringing her hands again. And there’s a small snow flurry above her head. That is so cute. 

“I’m sorry! You don’t have to say this all at once! I just... want to understand.”

“I know Anna. I’m so sorry...” Why is she sorry? She hasn’t done anything bad to me. Unless... that’s why she locked herself up...

“Hey...can I ask one question..? And it’s just a hunch so it probably doesn’t mean anything. Ahaha~”

“Sure... I’ll try to answer all of your questions to my best ability.” That was a bit formal but hopefully it’ll work. 

“A-AH!” I slipped on the ice as I tried to take a step. I forgot that was there...

“Oh! Anna! He-“ She held her hand out but quickly retracted it. “I uh... sorry!”

The ice dissipated from the floor. Well I can still get a bit closer to her. Just a few steps... okay!

“I’m sorry about that...heh.” She blushes and looked to the side. 

“Oh it’s fine! Nothing a little standing won’t fix!” That was awful...

She snorted quietly. And then she practically sang a soft giggle. How is her voice so amazing...

“Hehehe~ that was awful...”

“Ahaha! I know...”

“Oh! What about your question..?” She looked inquisitively at me. 

“Oh yeah, that! I was just going to ask...” Crap. I forgot. Come on brain!

“Ask..?”

I facepalm. “Heh...I completely forgot. Never mind I guess!” 

“Oh okay...” She looks a bit disappointed. “Let’s sit and talk, okay? I just want to clear things up... I’m so sorry that I shut you out.”

“Elsa, you know that even if it took many many more years to come out of here,” I gesture to the room around us,”I would wait for you until you did, right?”

“Yeah Anna, you’re so nice like that...”

We sit down on her bed. Pillows on our sides, we look at each other for a minute, just getting used to seeing the other. She really is stunning. Gorgeous cream-colored hair braided and pinned into a bun. Icy blue eyes like the ice that she creates. Thin tall frame that sits majestically in her position. And her smile...

Oh my gosh...do I have a... crush on her? No, it can’t be! She’s my sister!

I suddenly realize that we’ve been staring at each other for probably ten minutes now, not even saying a word. This was supposed to be a discussion not a staring-contest!


End file.
